


Littleverse Mirrorverse

by RomanoffonamoR



Series: Marvel Cinematic Littleverse [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Adult Language, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bigs and littles are known, Bobbi has Sensory Processing Disorder, F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Bobbi Morse, Little Clint Barton, Little Maria Hill, Littleverse, Marvel Cinematic Littleverse, Mirrorverse, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, On Hiatus, fanfic of a fanfic, little Natasha romanoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffonamoR/pseuds/RomanoffonamoR
Summary: Our four favorite Littles from my Littleverse series are unexpectedly de-aged! They still have their adult minds and memories, but their bodies have shrunk to their Littleself's ages.How will they react to this unexplained, highly confusing and potentially traumatic situation? How will their Big's react when they see their friends and Heartmates have become actual, physical kids? Will the Littles still be able to drop while de-aged? Tune in to this new fanfic of my fanfic to eventually find out!*On Hiatus*





	1. Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iskeirim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskeirim/gifts).



> Heeeyyyyy so this is an idea I've been developing with Iskeirim for literally months now, and we think I'm finally at a point in the Littleverse series that I can start to work on and post this idea without spoiling too many future events in the original series.
> 
> To be clear, this story does NOT take place in the actual Littleverse timeline. It's an AU idea that starts in the same timeline but splits off and goes in it's own direction sometime after Age of Ultron. I realize I haven't written through to AoU yet, but the spoilers, when I get to them, will be clearly marked, so you can stop reading if you don't want to know those things yet (mainly future Heartmate bonds).
> 
> But this means you really do need to have read, or at least be familiar with my original series, The Marvel Cinematic Littleverse, to understand everything that's going on in here. I mean sure, you can probably jump in without any previous knowledge, but the full effect of the characters relationships with each other and their past experiences together won't be as obvious or impactful to new readers. I'm not trying to scare anyone off from reading this, but just keep in mind you won't understand a lot of the in jokes or the references or the basic world overview without having read some of my other fics first.
> 
> I'm going to keep this story as a single fic with each new installment posted as a new chapter. There might be jumping around in the timeline at some point, but to start out things will go in a linear fashion starting from when they discover they've been de-aged. The POV will change as well each chapter. Characters, relationships, tags, and warnings will also be added as the story progresses.

When Clint woke up his head was a throbbing mess and his mouth felt like it was full of premium organic cotton balls. He was hungover, that much was obvious. But he also felt different? Strange? Like his blanket was too heavy and his pillow too large. The mattress itself felt lumpy and worn out. This clearly wasn’t his bed. 

Oh yeah… Road trip. Duh.

Cracking an eye open, he was immediately met with a rat’s nest of blonde hair just inches from his face. “Bob?” he croaked experimentally, testing to see just how dehydrated he was. He remembered drinking with the girls the night before, but not nearly enough to feel this shitty and off balance. “On a scale of 1 to MC Hammered, how much did we drink last night?” 

The figure sharing his pillow groaned in response, obviously not yet as awake and coherent as he was. Deciding to let his girlfriend sleep a little longer, Clint threw all of his focus into rolling over in the bed, hoping to find his other girlfriend still tucked in behind him. He vaguely recalled the four of them falling into bed together, with Maria on the far end so she didn’t catch his ‘boy cooties’ while they slept. 

“Nat? You ‘wake?” he grumbled as the cheap motel sheets scratched at his overly sensitive bare skin. He was having trouble focusing his eyes in the dim morning light, but the unmistakable red hair on the nearby pillow did put him at ease. His girls were here with him, so even if he felt like actual, literal  _ shit,  _ he could at least take solace in the fact that they probably did too. 

When after a few seconds Natasha didn’t respond, Clint decided to just give up rousing them and go back to sleep himself. They always booked their motel rooms for an extra night so they didn’t have to worry about early morning check-outs. Nothing ruined a “morning after” faster than housekeeping constantly banging on the door, trying to get you to hurry up and leave.

An hour or so later and Clint was once again awake, but this time it was his bladder that was throbbing and he knew he had no choice but to get up and relieve himself. Natasha could arguably get away with wetting the bed, but since his own Littleself was thirteen, he couldn’t use being temporarily dropped as a coverup for being perpetually lazy.

The room was still mostly dark as he slowly pulled himself out from under the covers. He wasn’t even certain if the sun was actually up, or if the light peeking around the blackout curtain was just streetlights and the motel’s main road sign. There was probably a clock around somewhere, but the hell if he knew where it was moved, or possibly thrown, last night. 

Grinning to himself at the memories, he placed one hand on his boxers to help keep them up and used the other to help guide him through the room and towards the bathroom. Ignoring the light switch, as well as the door, he stumbled his way to the toilet and lifted the lid. Both lids. He wasn’t a heathen, despite what his girlfriends most likely said behind his back. 

Allowing his boxers to drop around his ankles, he grabbed his junk and aimed. And then screamed, because  _ what the actual fuck?  _ Stumbling backwards away from the toilet, he frantically began swatting at the wall, needing to turn on the light. Something was definitely wrong here. Clint may have only been average sized downstairs, but what he’d just felt… That wasn’t… That wasn’t…

It took a few more frantic swipes but he eventually managed to find and turn on the lights. Only to scream and panic even more at the image that suddenly greeted him in the bathroom’s mirror. It wasn’t him! It was a kid! A lanky, blond haired kid! “What the ever loving fuck!?”

His screaming must have woken others because there was another person screaming now in the doorway to the bathroom. A person who wasn’t one of his girlfriends, or the girlfriend of one of his girlfriends. It was a kid! A tiny brunette child stood a few feet away, staring in shock and horror at him. Or more specifically, his naked lower half. 

“Who the hell are you!? What the hell is going on!?” Clint grappled for a towel off the counter and quickly tied it around his waist. His entirely too narrow and not at all muscular waist. 

The girl didn’t stop screaming, even after he’d covered himself up. Which, fair enough. The damage was already done and  _ fuck, _ he was so getting arrested for flashing a stranger’s kid. What the hell was happening? Why was there a strange kid in their hotel room?? Why was there a strange kid  _ in the mirror??? _

As if things couldn’t get any worse, a second girl appeared in the doorway, this one blonde and wearing what looked like - holy shit, those were his boxers! Wait a second… “Bobbi?” 

The slightly older and larger child nodded her head but thankfully didn’t scream. Though it looked like she really, really wanted to.

“Clint? Is that you? What are you- what are we-?” Child Bobbi trailed off, looking down at herself now and freezing at what she saw. Her frozenness only lasted for a moment or two, and was immediately followed up with an ear splitting shriek. Followed by another. And another. 

“Bobbi! Bobbi stop! People are going to call the cops on us. Please stop!” Clint pleaded, stepping out of the bathroom and gripping the younger version of his girlfriend’s shoulders tightly. “Something happened to us last night. We’re kids. We can’t have the cops show up or… or….” Clint wasn’t really sure what would happen if the cops  _ did _ show up, but he knew he didn’t want to find out. 

What if what happened to them was contagious? What if nothing had happened and they were just tripping really large balls and hallucinating all of this? He didn’t remember taking anything the previous night, but he also didn’t remembering turning into a fucking  _ kid. _

To make matters worse, a third voice began to cry out, only this time coming from back in the main hotel room. Oh God, Natasha! Bypassing Bobbi and whom he now realized was Maria, Clint ran into the bedroom and skidded to a halt at the foot of the bed. “Tasha?” he asked, actual fear gripping him for the first time since he’d woken up and tried urinating with someone else’s body. “Natasha, is that you?”

The red headed toddler sitting naked on the bed nodded her head slowly, her pudgy cheeks wet with tears as her tiny body rocked and shook with growing sobs. Oh god, they were all shrunk to their Littleselve’s ages! How the fuck did this happen?! What the fuck were they going to do!?

A sudden knock at the door snapped him out of his panic, only to bring about a new wave of anxiety. He had to get the girls to quiet down or whoever was at the door was going to get suspicious and call the cops. 

“Bobbi, Bobbi, you have to stop screaming. Maria, you too. Please, guys, we’ll figure this out I promise.” Clint took the now freely sobbing Maria by the arm and lead her over to the bed, picking her up with more ease than he felt comfortable with and depositing her next to Natasha. “Shhhh, guys, it’ll be okay, please.”

The figure outside the door knocked again, this time announcing themselves as the desk clerk of the motel. They wanted to know if everything was alright since there had been a noise complaint. 

It took more willpower than he’d have liked to not scream back that no, everything was _ not _ alright! Because it wasn’t, really, but others knowing this wouldn’t change that fact. Thankfully the two on the bed seemed to catch on and quieted down, which only left Bobbi, the siren. 

Realizing he wasn’t going to be able to reason with her, Clint bent down and scooped up what looked like an undershirt from off the floor and wadded a portion of it into a ball. Despite knowing he was about to cross a very real, very personal line, he shoved the fabric into the girl’s mouth and wrapped his other arm around her upper body, holding her still, and now mostly silent. 

“We’re fine! Honest! My uh, my sister had a really bad nightmare and we’re just trying to calm her down,” Clint lied, praying silently that the clerk wasn’t the busybody type and would believe him and leave. If it was the same young looking kid from when they checked in, they should be okay. The boy looked like he wanted to be anywhere  _ but _ behind the front desk of a Motel 6. 

The voice responded asking if Clint were sure, which he really wasn’t, but he nodded his head anyway even though the desk clerk couldn’t see him. “Yeah, we’re sure! Thank you! Sorry for the noise!” It took a few more seconds but finally there was the sound of footsteps moving away and Clint carefully walked himself and Bobbi closer to the door so he could peer through the peephole to make sure the boy was gone. 

Once he was satisfied they were safe, Clint released Bobbi from his grip, not at all surprised that she jerked away from him as soon as she was free. He watched in rapidly increasing heartache as she tore the wadded up shirt from her mouth and then turned to face him, a look of utter betrayal etched across her unusually ashen face. 

Clint knew in his heart that he’d fucked up big time silencing her like that. Bobbi had very few hard limits when it came to her sensory processing issues, but physically restraining her while covering her mouth was at the top of the very short list.  _ Fuck, _ he wouldn’t be surprised if she actually left him over this.  _ Shit. Fuck. _ Why did he do that??

“Bobbi, I’m so sor-”

Bobbi cut him off with the sudden raise of her hand, which she then balled into a fist and slowly brought back down to her side. She was trying so hard to keep herself from exploding at him, and Clint felt his stomach drop even further as he watched her turn around and quietly walk back towards the main living area of the motel room.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed deeply to himself and then reopened them. He needed to focus. He couldn’t change the past few minutes by uselessly dwelling on it. Bobbi would either calm down and forgive him or she wouldn’t. Pressing the issue now would only cause her to retreat further into herself and that’s the last thing Clint wanted. 

Refocusing his attention on what he  _ could _ fix, he bent down and picked up a pair of red sleep shorts that he presumed belonged to Natasha. Her normal self was probably the same size as his current self, so hopefully they would stay put. Dropping his towel, he quickly pulled them on, relieved that the elastic was tight enough to keep them in place. 

“Alright, so uh….” He rubbed his hands together as he slowly crossed over to the bed, simultaneously glad and a little apprehensive now that someone had turned one of the table lamps on. He couldn’t pretend that the girls on the bed were just a figment of his imagination now. As terrifyingly disorienting as it was to see Bobbi as an eight year old, seeing Natasha as an even younger  _ two year old _ was doing his head in. His head and his heart.

The toddler was no longer naked, but the pale blue tank top she was now sporting only served to make her look even  _ smaller  _ and even less like his girlfriend. Whereas he could easily see adult Bobbi’s features on the child sized version, there was almost nothing of adult Natasha evident in the baby before him, other than her obvious red hair. God, how fucked up was this whole thing? 

“Nat? Are you alright? I mean, you’re obviously  _ not _ alright, but are you alright?” Clint asked as he carefully climbed onto the bed, making sure to keep his movements slow and non threatening. He couldn’t imagine how terrified his girlfriend must be and so didn’t want to make it worse for her by accidentally triggering her into a panic.

His girlfriend hesitated for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a garbled mess of sounds. It was babbling. Natasha was  _ babbling _ at him. He couldn’t handle this. He just  _ couldn’t. _

“Maybe s’e forgot how to speak?” Maria offered, her slightly pudgy cheeks still damp from her recent tears. Clint had to pause as he listened to her statement, since the girl’s own words were slightly hard to follow with the lisp she’d unexpectedly formed. Why was everyone having so much trouble talking? What was going on?

“Your teeth, Maria! You’re missing your front teeth!” Bobbi exclaimed, almost excitedly as she came nearer to the bed. Her distress from earlier was nowhere to be seen, replaced instead by inquisitiveness. It was her inner scientist peaking out. “Your body is six, so you’re missing some baby teeth. Maybe since Nat’s body is two, she’s missing the muscle memory to speak?”

“Huh,” Clint pondered this thought as he took a seat opposite the physical toddler. “Can’t babies speak when they’re two? If not whole sentences, then at least simple words? Can you say ‘Dada’, Nat? Come on, say ‘Dada’ for me.” He didn’t realize how patronizing he was being until a miniscule hand lifted up and gave him the finger. 

“Well at least we know she’s retained some fine motor skills,” Bobbi responded to the gesture with a self satisfied smirk. 

“No, Clint’s right, s’e s’ould know some words by now, but maybe in Rus’ian? How old was s’e when s’e learned Englis’?” Maria asked, her cheeks growing flushed again as she lisped through every other word. 

“I’m not sure, actually. Natasha, vy ponimayete? Mozhete skazat’ chto-to po-russki?” he asked, frowning as his own words came out barely intelligible. His thirteen year old self  _ definitely _ didn’t know how to speak Russian.

Natasha seemed to understand what he was asking though and nodded her head once. So yes, she understood him. But would she answer his second question? Would she try to say something in Russian to him?

“Mudak,” was her single worded response. 

“Haha! She called you an asshole,” Bobbi snorted as she began to giggle wildly and flap her hands. 

Oh shit. 

Forget about language barriers and muscle memory. Bobbi had a much more complicated set of issues they were going to have to deal with now. If Clint remembered correctly, she was at the height of her disability when she was eight, which was largely the reason her mother had locked her in an institution. It wasn’t until she was older that she’d learned to cope with her oversensitivity, and found productive, nonviolent ways to handle or minimize the physical manifestations of it. 

Would any of that have made its way to her now de-aged self? It was a brain thing, right? But so was speaking English, so  _ shit, _ they were totally fucked. Forget the hotel clerk calling the cops on them, even if they ran they wouldn’t be able to get very far, or be able to blend into a crowd if she ever truly lost control. 

So maybe they should leave now? Make a preemptive strike? Hop in the car and drive somewhere remote? Somewhere they’d be safe and where no one would hear them if they screamed? Which is kind of what he felt like doing right now, to be perfectly honest. Maybe a good scream or two would wake him up from this nightmare?

“Clint? I think Natas’a just wet the bed.” 

Oh yeah. They were definitely, truly,  _ royally _ fucked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Littleverse is officially one year old! Yay! Thank you everyone for supporting this series! It means so much to me that you guys have stuck around for this long! :D
> 
> This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one, but I didn't want to drag it out unnecessarily. The next one will be from Maria's POV :) Hope you enjoy!

Bobbi stared down at the red-headed toddler asleep in her arms, still having trouble believing that this was her girlfriend and not some stranger’s baby that had snuck into their motel room in the middle of the night. If it weren’t for her own diminutive size, she’d have insisted it were all a joke; some elaborate prank that Clint and Nat were playing on her. 

But it wasn't a joke. And it wasn’t a prank. They were kids.  _ Kids. _ How the fuck could this have happened? Was this aliens? Or magic? Or Loki? Shit, maybe this  _ was _ a prank after all. 

Bobbi’s involuntary shudder at the thought caused the baby in her arms to stir, the tiny tot’s arms and legs twitching as she whimpered in distress at being disturbed. Forgetting about her incessant need to figure out the  _ how _ of their situation, Bobbi turned her focus on her girlfriend and began to make shushing noises at her, occasionally pressing a kiss to the back of the toddler’s head. 

This was bad, their situation. But as bad as it was for her, it was a hundred times worse for Natasha. Being trapped in an eight year old’s body was disorienting for sure, but it wasn’t debilitating. Natasha could barely even  _ walk _ without falling over or smacking her oversized head into something. The past few hours had been trying for all of them, but Natasha inarguably had it the worst. 

Which was why Clint had refused to even consider allowing her to go with him to the store, and had taken a significantly more coordinated Maria instead. Truthfully, Bobbi had agreed with his reasoning, but she’d still been angry with him for gagging her and so hadn’t come to his defense when the tiny version of their girlfriend had thrown an actual tantrum on the motel room floor. 

Bobbi had seen Natty meltdown on numerous occasions, and had even seen the adult version of her girlfriend have a complete and total shit fit in the middle of a mission in Siberia, but she’d never in her life seen anything like the spectacle they’d witnessed an hour ago. It had truly been terrifying watching her normally composed partner actually turn  _ blue _ as she struggled to breathe through her hysterics. Thank God two year olds had very little stamina, otherwise they may have had a bigger issue than just worrying about another visit from the clerk at the front desk.

After her outburst had ended, Natasha had quickly fallen asleep amidst the clothes and the clutter that also lay strewn about the floor. The speed at which she’d gone from nearly choking on her own sobs to peacefully slumbering had been disconcerting to say the least, but it was certainly better than her continued howling. Bobbi would never in a million years physically gag someone for being loud, but as she stood helplessly and watched as the baby version of their girlfriend screamed bloody murder, she could almost -  _ almost _ \- understand Clint’s reasoning for doing it to her earlier. 

It wasn’t about one’s own personal comfort, it was about safety. Clint hadn’t stuffed a tank top into her mouth because he’d grown sick of hearing her shout, but because he’d been trying to protect them from the consequences of the cops showing up and finding them. Not that she was truly worried about the outcome of such an eventuality. Even though they had all agreed  _ not _ to call Stark or Rogers, if shit really did hit the fan and they ended up in police custody, then yeah, they would most definitely name drop in order to get themselves out of it. Whether Stark or Rogers  _ believed _ the cops when they relayed their story, that was an entirely different matter. 

For now, though, they were going to try to figure this out on their own. They were all intelligent, world class spies and superheroes. Surely they could work out what had happened to them during the night? And subsequently discover how to reverse the condition?  _ Hopefully _ it was science and not magic. Science was easy. Bobbi knew science like she knew the back of her hand, so if it were science, she was absolutely certain she could figure out a way to fix it. 

If it were magic, well… 

“P’tich-ka…” the baby in her arms suddenly whispered, bringing Bobbi once again out of her thoughts. “Ya ne chuv-stvu-yu sebya khoro-sho.” 

Bobbi’s heart ached as she listened to the toddler struggle with her own native language. Whether she was actually tongue tied, or simply just tired, didn’t really make a difference, it was still heartbreaking to hear her stumble over what were arguably some fairly simple Russian words. 

“I know you don’t feel well. None of us feel well,” she replied with a sigh, tightening her grip around the toddler’s torso. The two of them were curled up on the bed, the plastic shower curtain they’d stolen from the bathroom shielding them from the dampness of the mattress beneath. 

“Net, moy zhelu-dok. Ya goloden.”

Bobbi sighed again and curled herself further around Natasha, burying her face into the girl’s curly, red hair. “I know, I’m hungry too. The others should be back soon with food and clothes.” And diapers, but she wasn’t going to say that outloud. Natasha was going to  _ freak _ when they presented her with actual baby diapers. But what else could they do? She was too small for her Little ones, and she’d already wet the bed once. What if she had a  _ different _ type of accident next time? Yeah, no thank you. 

Natasha whimpered at her response, and as if on cue her stomach began to growl. Loudly.  _ Damnit. _ “Maybe I could order us a pizza while we wait? I’ve got an account with Dominoes, maybe there’s one close enough they’ll deliver to the room?” Bobbi speculated aloud, grinning to herself as the girl in her arms seemed to perk up at her suggestion. “If I pay for it online and leave a really big tip, they might not question why there’s no adult here to receive it.”

“Da,” Natasha nodded her head before rolling onto her back in order to stare up at Bobbi. The girl’s stomach took that moment to growl once more, but this time instead of whimpering her girlfriend giggled and reached out with her hands, patting her belly. It was a decidedly  _ not _ adult reaction to the situation, and Bobbi had a brief moment of panic in thinking that she was dealing with Natty now instead of her girlfriend. 

Wait, was that even possible? Could they still drop while they were like this? Bobbi didn’t particularly  _ want _ to drop in that moment, but when she crossed her eyes and concentrated on pulling that “mental string” in the back of her mind, she found she wasn’t able to grasp it no matter how hard she tried. Okay,  _ now _ she was panicking for real. What was she going to do if she couldn’t drop anymore? The thought was even more alarming than the concept of forever remaining in an eight year old’s body.

Natasha must have sensed her sudden flare of panic because the next thing Bobbi knew she had a toddler climbing on top of her, the girl attempting to sit on her chest like one would a pony. Only Natasha was still getting used to the awkward proportions of her body and instead of swinging herself upright, she overshot the movement and began to fall towards the bed on the opposite side of Bobbi’s prone body. 

Unfortunately there wasn’t much mattress present on that side of her and Bobbi watched in horror as Natasha started to tumble off the side of the bed. Thinking quickly, she reached out and grasped her girlfriend’s ankles, stopping her from smashing her face into the floor. 

“Tasha!” she cried out in shock. “I can’t pull you up! I’m not strong enough! Put your arms out to break your fall!” As soon as she felt movement, Bobbi let go of the girl’s feet and immediately stuck her head over the edge of the bed in order to see how it would play out. Clint and Maria were going to  _ kill _ her if they found out she’d dropped their toddler girlfriend on her head! 

Thankfully Natasha had just enough coordination to be able to follow her instructions, and instead of falling on her head, she managed to somersault onto her back, landing with an ungraceful  _ splat _ on the hotel room’s carpet. 

Bobbi winced at the noise, and at the prospect of her girlfriend having another meltdown. “You alright?” she asked tentatively, flattening herself to the mattress so only her head was hanging off the edge. She didn’t need to follow Natasha’s example and end up on the floor as well.

Natasha blinked up at her for a moment, seemingly still in shock over what had happened. A few moments of silence stretched between them until something strangely wonderful happened. Instead of bursting into tears, like how a real toddler or Natty would, Natasha simply started laughing. It was that infectious type of laugh that babies had, where no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t resist laughing along with them.

Bobbi didn’t even  _ attempt _ to hold back her own amusement, and for the next minute or two the both of them howled with laughter, their bodies quaking and shaking as they desperately tried to calm down. Only every time one of them started to get control over themselves, the other one would start to laugh even  _ harder _ and would inevitably pull their girlfriend right back in. They were trapped in a giggle loop and it was fucking  _ glorious. _

Eventually the two of them ran out of steam and their laughter slowly died down until both of them were just breathing heavily as they grinned across at each other. “You good?” Bobbi asked as she carefully pulled herself up into a sitting position and then swung her legs off the edge of the bed so she could get down onto the floor next to her girlfriend.

Natasha nodded her head and opened her mouth to respond. Only before she could get any words out, her stomach growled again, causing her to burst into laughter once more. 

Bobbi bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to stop her own giggles. It wasn’t so much the noise Natasha’s stomach made that was amusing, but how the girl was reacting to it. There was just something about a baby’s laughter that absolutely made you want to laugh as well. She resisted this time, however. She had a mission now, and that mission was to order the two of them pizza and lots and lots of bread sticks!

 


End file.
